Learning to Love
by Ms. Romance
Summary: Response to SK Rowling's Story Just Remember Me. Cadence is learning how to deal with high school while trying to make sure she locks away any part of her that may be gay. Read to follow her adventures
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel for SK Rowling's Just Remember Me. It takes place the day before her date**

* * *

Candance's Pov~

Its been one full week since school started and I only have one friend and one frienmie. I made a friend named Jessica, she's blonde, stupid, naïve, easily manipulated, acts like my pets pretty much, and best of all she's bisexual. I can use her just to piss off my mom. I was currently stuffing the makeup I secretly buy, my outfit for tonight and my flat iron in a bag. I am dressed in blue snoopy pjs and my chocolate curls are in a bun. I get a text from Jessica and rush downstairs knowing Mama was making dinner I opened the door and grabbed Jessica by the waist and kissed her "passionately" "You showed up just in time" I said picking the previously dropped bag up as Jessica blushed.

Mama nostrils flare as she glares at Jessica "What the fuck?" She said pissed off. She then went into a long rant in Spanish about disrespectful kids these days.

Jessica supressed her previous blush long enough to ask "Wait I thought you were going ou-" I covered her mouth and opened the door trying to get out before she stopped "Bye Mom, we gotta go I think I hear her mom!" I yell dragging her out the door and slamming it shut. As Jessica's mom drove us to her house I pulled out my phone to text Charlie

_I can't wait for tonight ;) ~Kay_

_Who is this? ~Charlie_

_Cadance…you know your date?!~Kay_

_Oh...yeah…Can we hang at yours? ~ Charlie_

_Can't parentals said no boys over ~Kay_

_Oh…alright... ~Charlie_

_Wanna go to Nozu I get a discount ~Kay_

_Crap! Parents said can't go out...sorry maybe next time ~Charlie_

I threw my new expensive pearphone on the floor and in my rage I cracked the screen "Damn it!" I muttered angrily

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked

"He cancelled." I mumbled embarrassed

"Really?" She asked

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. Understand?" I said raising my voice slightly

"Yes," She mumbled typing something

**New Slap Update:**

**Jessica Parks: **One of my friends **(C****adence Zofia Skye Vega) **did not and I mean did not get stood up!

**Mood: **Lying

My phone rang and I picked up my cracked phone only to groan more "JESSICA! I told you not to tell"

"You did not make that clear…"

* * *

This is the end to the first Chapter hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guysss :3**

Cadence's Pov~

I woke up Monday morning early like before my alarm went off early. I sighed as I dialed a number I had saved into my phone.

"Do you know what freaking time it is?" Gretchen demanded on the other side of the phone

"4:45 am pacific time, that's what time it is" I answered smartly

"Don't Sass me L.A." Gretchen growled

"L.A.?" I asked confused as I headed to my private bathroom.

"You know L.A., the bright sunny area where all the fakes live?" Gretchen said and I could hear the smirk in her voice

"I'm not fake though!" I shot back

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure your gay."

"I'm not gay!" I squeak

"...Then don't check out my tits" She hang sup on me shortly after and I sigh starting to brush my teeth. _I'm not gay..._ I tell myself

**Line Break**

I walked to my locker dressed in a white tube top with black jeans and a pair of black and white studded wedges. Jessica was already at her locker which was located next to my locker. Jessica closed her locker and held out a can of monster that I accepted gratefully and took a long sip

"Nothing like Monster in the morning" I grin

"I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be drinking monster...That stuffs bad for you Cadence" Jessica mumbled staring at her feet

"You sound like your mother get over it.."

"Cat and I are very different. We don't even look alike!" Jessica defended herself the subject of her mom was a sore subject as Cat left her and her dad, Jacob Parker, for Robbie awhile back.

"I'm sorry Jess," I said apologizing. "Let make it up to you Nozu afterschool just me and you girl," I smiled at her as we walked off to English.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's been awhile I really am becoming lazy after school because I'm just counting dawn until the last day of schoool (June 26) after that a updates will be much more consecutive. I hope you enjoyed ad don't forget to R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt like treating you guys since the other day's update was so short. The theme of this chapter is jealousy just remember that ok?**

* * *

Cadence's Pov~

I say in the back row of English by myself because Jessica being the dedicated student she is went to sit in the front. Gretchen stood above me shortly after I sat down.

"Move." Gretchen growled

"No" I fought back I sat here first I deserve to sit there

"Your in my seat" Gretchen said stonily

"I don't see your name on it..." I shot back. Gretchen grabbed the chair and flipped it over (knocking me on the floor in the process) to reveal her name carved in the to orange plastic of the chair (her real name Summer, not Gretchen).

"You stand corrected" Gretchen muttered flipping the chair over and sitting in it. I pouted as a really nice Latino boy that I had Math with helped me up

"Thanks," I muttered blushing he was pretty cute

"No Problem. I'm Jesus" Jesus smiled showing off a cute little dimple in his right cheek

"I'm Cadence Vega" I smiled brightly as Gretchen scowled

"Why are you over here? Why did you put a smile back on her face Jesus?" Gretchen asked glaring at him

Jesus faltered a little bit "I had come to check up on my dear cousin but she doesn't seem to need me here..." He said scaredly

Gretchen glowered "Well you said so yourself she doesn't need you here, you can leave now" Jesus nodded and left as Jessica skipped over

"Cadence did you meet my cousin Jesus? He's so nice!" She said beaming and giving me a hug. I just smiled and nodded

**Line Break**

At lunch I couldn't decide who to sit with. Normally, I'd sit with Gretchen but she always would scream "No one likes you" and then have to go sit with Jessica. I really wasnt up for it today but I had nowhere to sit and no one gave me aninvite to sit with them. Until Charlie came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist

"Come sit with me lovely" Charlie said sweetly as he lead me to his table not waiting for an answer. I sat down with Charlie and opened up my lunch box that had blues clues all over it (I accidently took Layla's lunch box), inside had a pepperoni sandwich, fruit salad, a bottle of water, and some cookies. I took out the fruit salad and started eating.

"L.A.!" Gretchen screamed storming over to the table "You promised to help me with my song!"

I looked at her helplessly "I'm trying to hang out over here, with my friends..." I said hoping she'd go away

"Yeah because your friends think your _sooo _cool with your blue's clues lunchbox" She said smirking causing Charlie and his friends to laugh.

"Hey! It's my sisters!" I frowned

"Since your _obviously _busy...I'll be at your place at eight tonight. Make sure your mom makes vegan for dinner" She says swiftly

"But I have plans with Char-" Gretchen cut me off

"Cancel them." Gretchen growls

"Does this mean we're friends?" I asked hopingly

"No and if I were you I would eat the salad first," Gretchen smirked and I pushed my food away

**Gretchen's Pov~**

I quickly turned away from the table my feathers unruffled as I headed to my locker. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Charlie following me.

I quirked a brow a him "Is there a reason your following me?"

"Are you kidding me? You have no right to cancel my dates," Charlie said balling up his fists slightly

I roll my eyes "I am not stupid like LA I see through your plan."

"What plan?" Charlie said innocently

"Listen Charlie. I don't like you, and I don't like the fact your using her. Stay away from Cadence"

"You don't like why do care. Wouldnt here getting hurt or being used make you happy?" He cocked his head at me

"It would, only if I'm the one causing the pain. Plus, your a shitty boyfriend"

Charlie shook his head "You win this time but I'm not leaving her _Summer_, that's not happening" with one last hateful look Charlie left and the bell rang causing Gretchen to sigh and head for class


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't been updating lately because I haven't really had inspiration. I have also been thinking about deleting all my stories so I'm sorry if I don't finish this story**

* * *

**Cadence's Pov~**

It was an hour before Gretchen...I mean Summer was going to come over and I was freaking out. I quickly took out three musicals _Grease, West Side Story, and High School Musical. _I then took out disc 2 volume 3 of Season 2 of Glee and placed that with the other musicals. I smiled at my choices and headed to my closet to get dressed. _I need to be cute and fancy, but also casual and sexy..._ I thought as I looked through my clothes _Then again why do I care?...Oh yeah if I don't impress her my ass is beat... _I was flipping through my clothes when I found the perfect outfit it was very chic and cute but casual too. I took a pair of navy sweat shorts (sweatpants but in short form...), a white lace camisole and my Unicorn Stompies. I headed to my vanity and lightly dabbed a white cream eye shadow in the corner of my eyes and blended it out. I then applied my red babylips and braided my hair. Thinking I looked exceptable I headed downstairs to seee what Momma was cooking up for a vegan meal. I came downstairs to see Momma putting a chicken in the oven

"Momma!" I cried frowning at her "Gre-Summer's a vegan! You can't make a chicken!"

Momma snorted "Its my damn house I'll cook what I please," She grumbled as she went back to making a salad. Momm-Tori looked up from her laptop

"She's kidding Kay I would never let her insult your friend like that, its tofu chicken." Tori smiled and I smiled back but only for a quick second after I remembered who I was talking too.

"Well good," I said glaring at her

"Cadence, treat your mother with respect," Momma said warning me that I had stepped over the line. I sulked

"Its not fair! Why does _She _get special treatment? When _She_ cheated on _You,_ 'forgot' about _us_ and spends all her damn time with that _bastard_ kid Aj—" I said when Momma cut me off

"Cadence Zofia Skye Vega! How dare you talk about your mother and brother in that way—" Momma said scolding me as I rolled my eyes

"Jade it's okay, she's right…" Tori said getting up from the table "I'm going to have dinner in our room." She mumbled getting up "I have a lot of paperwork and scripts and to go over," She said as she left. Momma stormed over to me , furious, at what I had said and deliever an abrupt slap to my face. I was both physically and mentally shocked

"You know I don't hit children but I did it to prove something, that slap to the face I gave you is what it feels like to your mother when you say those things…except a thousand times worse. Momma words rang in my ears as I stood their unable to move, afraid to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! I know two in the same week I must be high...jkjk anyways on with the story**

* * *

**Cadence's Pov~**

I press my hand to my cheek still shocked. I just stared at my mom until the doorbell rang. I looked at Momma who said

"She's only staying because I made this shit chicken And because its for homework." I nodded my head like a robot

Opening the door I see Gr-Summer standig there and it takes my breath away. She's wearing a blue v-neck, sliver vest, and a pair of black leather jeans. Her electric blue hair was in a waterfall braid and she wore blue pumps. Summer walked through the door without waiting for a invitation. She bumped into me slightly and I felt a chill go through my body.

"Maybe I should change I seem to be very under dressed," I muttered and both my mother and Summer shake their heads

"You look fine," Summer whispered sitting down. Momma placed the 'chicken' on the table along with Mashed potatoes and a salad. I headed to the living room and calked for Caro, Layla, Amber, and AJ. Summers eyes widened

"Didn't realize there were more kids LA...Although that does explain your Mom's song 5 little hell raisers," Summer said taking a seat

Momma raised her eyebrows and mouthed to me "LA?" Before looking at Summer "I must assume "Summer" that your not just here for me," Momma said giving her the stare

Summer laughed "Of course not," She places a hand on my shoulder and massages it lightly causing more chills and I shiver "...LA here is a girl I go to school with, of which I tolerate, and also happens to be my partner and happens to be related to you...Anyways, LA you do that same look." She said motioning to my mothers glare. I just brave a smile and make a plate for my mother

"I'm going to take this upstairs," I say to Momma and Summer grins

"Don't fall," She smirks running her nails down my back and I feel my panties stretch a little bit.

"I-I won't," I mumble jerking out if her grasp and running up the stairs. I then take a sharp right and go to the third door on the right and open it

"Tori," I call and my mother snaps around in her chair rubbing her eyes.

"Thank You Cadence you can place that on the desk," She says distantly and turns her computrr

"Mamá," I try sighing, she doesn't answer me "I'm sorry I called you a slut, and I'm sorry I said AJ was a bastard. But I have so much hate and rage bubbling inside of me," I whispered

"What? You're fucking privlaged. We give you what you want, when you want! What rage and hate could you possibly have?" Mamá cussed turning back around and I gave her the look my mother taught me, the signature glare.

"I hate you! You left me! You left us! You had fucking amnesia and got another man drunk to have sex with him. You got fucking pregnant! And you know what in all of that how many times did you come home and spend fucking time with Me or Caroline or Layla? No you didn't love us you only loved AJ! You still only love AJ! I hate you! You're the reason I'm angry and hateful, YOU!" I screamed leaving a stunned Tori in my wake as exited the room and slammed the door. Finding everyone stairing at me

"I guess you heard that?" I said sheepishly "Sorry...Summer I think we should start working on that song now," I announced looking at her and she nodded getting up. Momma didn't even have time to react as she was trying to comfort Layla and Caroline and trying to quiet down a crying Amber and AJ. I honestly don't care I just hate my mother so much.

* * *

**This concludes this chapter! Now tell me guys (in a review ;}) who do you think was this argument. Also tell me what song you with Summer and Cadence should "write". Alright r and r **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update! Whaaaaat?! I know I suddenly got this idea and I had to write it. Btw, Cadence is bold and Summer is italic**

* * *

**Cadence's Pov~**

I shut the door to my room and sat on my bed "Summer..." I mumble

"Yeah Kay," She responded using my actual name

"Why do you hate me?" I asked turning to look at her my eyes watering

"Like I get not everybody is going to like me and I get you don't like most people but you never pick on them day in and day out. But you do to me" I ask wiping my eyes as tears started to fall out and I was mentally killing myself, I wasn't supposed to cry infront of the bully

_Summer's Pov~_

"Why do you hate me?" She asked turning to look at me her eyes watering. _Shit. _I cursed mentally

"Like I get not everybody is going to like me and I get you don't like most people but you never pick on them day in and day out. But you do to me" She asks wiping her eyes, I sighed and gave her a loose awkward hug

"I don't hate you. I think you're stupid..." I tried before coming up with a loss of words again _How do you explain to the girl you like that you're only mean to her because she likes an idiot who's using her for her parents and is too blind to see it? _I wracked my brain for an answer

_"Stupid?_ I'm not _stupid,"_ at me and I regretted my words

"Not stupid, naïve, you choose to believe there is good in everyone. That every has a "sweet, golden heart" (picture her saying that in the 'Tori' accent) when some people are just using you for your resources," I say trying my best not to out right say what I was thinking but still tell her nonetheless

"Oh." She muttered turning away from me and I bit my lip "Let's just work on our song," She said in a suddenly much happier tone, I nod quietly

**Linebreak (Cadence's Pov)**

It was the next morning at school. I tried to talk to Momma and she froze me out, I "tried" to "talk" to Mamá same reaction. They were only sweet to the other kids. So I took a ride from Jessica. I was in her (step)mother's car not really listening to Jessica as I sipped my coffee half heartedly. Jessica trying to make me tipped a little bit monster in my coffee.

"Why so glum chum?" She asked in one of those rare moments where she had enough attention to focus

"I'm conflicted. Both Charlie and Summer act one way around me when we're alone and a completely different way around me when we're with peers...and I don't know what to do," I say sighing

Jessica gives me a small smile "They say the worst battle to fight is between what you know and what you feel. And I think you need to express yourself," Jessica said with a smile

"I did write a song about it," I mumbled sheepishly

"Preform it in Songwriting, Second Period today." Jessica suggested and I nodded a plan falling to place in my mind.

_Linebreak (Summer's Pov)_

I set up all our equipment for our song together. We had written a song called Neon Lights together and it was pretty good. I was holding the mikes as I sat on an amp waiting for class to start. Hearing the stupid bell go off I hated that whole _diiing-dooong-diiing _and wanted to break something apon hearing it. Not even twenty seconds after the bell rings Cadence enters and I can't take my eyes off her she looked amazing. She had her hair half up and half down straightened with streak of glittery blue in it. But her outfitis what really caught my eye she wore a sea blue plunging v-neck top, a green petticoat type skirt pulled over it, and knee high blue boots. My eyes were glued to the chest of hers she mostly hid and she got on stage

"Let's do this shit and knock that motherfucker out of the park," She grinned

"I'm so ready to," I responded cooly as everyone had settled in

"This is our song, Neon lights." Cadence announced as the music started playing everyone eager to hear what the two enemies had come up with

**"Baby, when they look up at the sky**  
**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**  
**You'll be coming home with me tonight**  
**We'll be burning up like neon lights." **Cadence's voice came out strong and powerful not expected from the girl who was only 5'2 and in 9th grade

_"Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now_  
_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_  
_You're all I see in all these places_  
_You're all I see in all these faces_  
_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time." _Summer's voice also shocked people as it came out slightly higher than Cadence, however it was still just as powerful

**"Baby, when they look up at the sky**  
**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**  
**You'll be coming home with me tonight**  
**And we'll be burning up like neon lights**

**Baby, when they look up at the sky**  
**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**  
**You'll be coming home with me tonight**  
**And we'll be burning up like neon lights"**

_"Neon lights_  
_Neon lights_  
_Neon lights_  
_Like neon lights_  
_Like neon lights"_

**_"Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_**

_**Baby, when they look up at the sky**_  
_**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**_  
_**You'll be coming home with me tonight**_  
_**And we'll be burning up like neon lights**_

_**Baby, when they look up at the sky**_  
_**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**_  
_**You'll be coming home with me tonight**_  
_**And we'll be burning up like neon lights"**_

Cadence and Summer's voice blended together beautifully a sound so beautiful its scary

_"Neon lights_  
_Neon lights_  
_Neon lights_  
_Like neon lights_  
_Like neon lights"_

**_"Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time"_**

_"Like neon lights_  
_Like neon lights_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out" _

I ended the song and we took a bow and Cadence smirked "Oh but the show isn't over yet, Charlie, Summer, this one goes out to you," She winked and I took a seat intrested suddenly

* * *

A/N: I decided to split this chapter into two I hope you don't hate me! R and r! Oh and tell me in a review what you think Cadence is going to do or what you think she should do :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Uploading, again! Wut Wut! I know I'm awesome**

* * *

**Cadence's Pov~**

The music started and I looked Summer dead in the eyes as I started singing

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you... **

Summer squirmed in her seat and I smiled

**But according to him**  
**I'm beautiful,**  
**incredible,**  
**he can't get me out of his head.**  
**According to him**  
**I'm funny,**  
**irresistible,**  
**everything he ever wanted.**  
**Everything is opposite,**  
**I don't feel like stopping it,**  
**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**  
**He's into me for everything I'm not,**  
**according to you. **

Charlie smiled and gave me a thumbs up and I shook my head and the music changed

**Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**  
**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else**  
**Gets me frustrated**  
**Life's like this**  
**You, you fall and you crawl and you break**  
**And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**  
**You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it**  
**No, no, no**

This time both Charlie and Summer slunk back in their seats and I gave them a wave.

**I need to feel appreciated,**  
**like I'm not hated. oh... no...**  
**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**  
**It's too bad you're making me decide.**

**According to me**  
**you're stupid,**  
**you're useless,**  
**you can't do anything right.**

I stared at the back wall, I had made my decision on one of them.

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)**  
**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else**  
**Gets me frustrated**  
**Life's like this**  
**You, you fall and you crawl and you break**  
**And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**  
**You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it**  
**No no no**

I smiled and finished the song taking a bow and we had free period for the rest of the period. "Charlie!" I yelled putting a hand on his shoulder and he glared at her

"What?"

"Do you really like me? Or is it cause of my parent's fame?" I asked staring at the ground

"Of course its for you," Charlie said giving me a dazzling smile

"Are you sure because you never want to hang out with me outside of school. And you always ask to come to my house and after I say no you ignore my messages." Cadence put her hands on her hips

"..." Charlie refused to look at her

"I'm going outside and if it isn't really about my parents come get me before ten." Cadence said shaking her head and started walking

"ONE...TWO..." I'm heart pounded "THREE...FOUR...FIVE...SIX" still he wasn't there and I felt so stupid. Of course he didn't like me.I gathered the last of my diginity and whispered "Ten." And left but before I could leave someone grabbed my arm pulled me in a hug and I broke down, sobbing. A moment later the person said something

"Get away from her! All you do is bring her pain." I know that voice...Jessica! I lifted my head up and I saw Jessica yelling at Summer who had tried to comfort me.

"Shut up you don't know me!"

"Really? Your the type of girl who enjoys torturing people and watching them breakdown by faking to be secretly on their side,"

"And your the type of girl who's mother abandons them because even she can see how much of a horrible bitch you are." My head pounds and I can barely see straight as Jessica slaps Summer and she goes fucking crazy and starts punching Jessica and they start rolling around the ground fighting and screaming curses as I'm balled up in a corner, crying even harder. Suddenly Lane and some secrerity guards come and pull them apart.

"You need to fucking choose Cadence or I will." Jessica yelled wiping off her bleeding nose and Summer nods wiping her own blood and some of Jessica's off her hands. Everyone turns to look at me and I get up and run. I run out of the school and then out of the parking lot and I keep running until I reach a familiar place and walk inside passing out.

* * *

Cliff-hanger! ...I think...anyways the songs I mixed were Avril Lavigne's Complicated and ORIANTHI's According to you. Was this chapter good? Cause I feel like thus is the one I'm most proud of :3 r and r


	8. Chapter 8

**...I'm sorry...I should had made the chapter longer...I apologize...**

* * *

**Jade's Pov~**

I'm at the studio when I get a text from Tori.

_Kay. We need to have a talk about her_... I groan and respond back trying to focus

_Can this wait?_

_No its important _

_Is she dead?_ Because right now as long as she isn't dead or severly injured don't care what she does

_No_

_Then it can wait _

_Jade!_

_What?!_

_Kay's in the hospital_

I jump out of my chair and grab my keys and phone _I'm on my way_

_Jade please be careful. I couldn't bear it if something else happened..._

**Linebreak**

**Cadence's Pov~**

I slowly open my eyes only to shut them again my head hurts and my eyes burn but I'm so thirsty. I slowly sit up and open my eyes and the nurse _gasps...Nurse? I should be at Dr. Valentine's Therapy Center not in a room with a nurse. _

"W-water," I manage my voice barely above a whisper and rasping heavily as I lift a shaking finger point to my throat. The nurse nods and hands me a glass of water

"Small sips," She said with a slight smile

"W-why am I here? Where are my m-moms?" I said my voice really low and my throat burning.

"Apparently you showed up at your therapist crying and after talking go her for about five minutes you had an anxiety attack and passed out. However while before you passed out oxygen wasn't reaching your brain due to a fall and instead of just passing out you were in a coma like state."

I nod as I put the glass down. But then a question comes into my mind "How long was I asleep?"

"Six months," She replied and I gasped_ Six months?! Oh my god! _

"My moms where are they?" I then asked trying not to panic.

"Your mother Jade West isn't here with us but your mother is downstairs in the Cafeteria." The nurse says her eyes nervouslt flickering around

"What do you mean my mother isn't here?" I say getting calm

"You need to calm down,'' The nurse said in a calm voice "You need to keep your stress level down,"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I scream thrashing about I want my mother I want her here next to me

"S-She died. On the way to the hospital in a car accident, the guy in the car was drunk and she was speeding and the impact killed her instantly,"

I started screaming and crying and I thrashed around even more. Then I pulled my IV out and got out of bed and ran out the room. I wandered the halls until I found an elevator and pressed the button for cafeteria level. Stepping out I searched for my mother, it took me awhile before I found her. She was in all black and sitting with my sisters and my brother. I ran over to her

"Mommy!" I cried "She can't be gone! Its my fault, its my fault! If I had just chosen shed be alive, if I hadn't passed out she'd be alive this is all my fault," I screamed sliding down the wall behind me and putting my head between my legs. My mom came and rubbed circles in my back.

"Its not your fault Mija, you couldn't have known." She said but I shook my head Caroline and Amber and Layla and AJ all ran over and gave me hugs

"Its not your fault sis," Caro says squeezing me

"Momma's singing with the angels now," Layla says and AJ and Amber nod

"We're here for you," Mamá insures

I nod getting up as three male nurse rush over and hold me down sticking something in my arm making me feel very sleepy

**Linebreak**

I wake up to see two faces I never wanted to see again.

"Your awake!" Jessica says

"I can see she's awake and I'm pretty sure she can tell." Summer mumbles "dumbass" under her breath as she turns to me

"I'm fine thank you. Now please get out." I say rubbing my eyes and my mom (who apparently had been behind me) takes my hand

"WHAT?" They both say and their mouths drop open. Normally I'd enjoy this attention however right now I felt sick to my stomach

"I don't you two here. You're the reason my mom is dead." I say in a monotone calm voice "I hate you,"

They both stare at me then each other and my mom sighs but continues massaging my hand. "If you two hadn't broken out into a fight and made me choose my stress level wouldn't have spiked and my mom would still be here." I said coldly "Now please get out," Neither one said anything, they just nodded and left. However, Summer came back and placed a locket on the table

"Goodbye Cadence," She whispers sadly

"Goodbye Summer," I whisper as she leaves. I stare at the wall tears streaming down my face.

"You didn't have to do that," Mamá says

"Yes I did. I was in a coma because of them, Momma died because of them. I refuse to let ruin anything else," I say wiping my tears

"Okay get some sleep, we're checking you out in the morning."

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"For what?"

"You guys didn't celebrate Caro or Layla's birthday this year because of me. Instead of planning parties and tours, you had to plan a funeral and how to space out money to pay for the medical bills. I'm sorry I'm such a burden." I say wiping my eyes once more

Momma kisses my head "You were and still now never a burden, I can afford it and I love you so much." She says hugging me "Now you really should get some sleep, Goodnight Kay."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**What did you guys think? I hadn't planned on killing Jade but I thought it kinda fit. So please leave a review because I really really wanna know what you think. Plus, I will be personally responding to any really good reviews in the authors note of the next chapter. Goodnight guys :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know all you guys hate me but just wait. And I'm also really sorry about the transitions I tried to make it flow. **

* * *

**Cadence's Pov~ **

I sit up in bed breathing heavily in and out, but then I realized I'm in my therapists office. Dr. Valentine's is a good friend of my parents and Jessica's mother, being a good mother I've contemplated telling her but she seems to hate her so I never told her. I look over at her

"I had a bad dream," I mumbled quietly "Sorry about falling asleep," I whispered turning over and staring at the wall and wiping my eyes the dream was haunting me. I had lost my mom in that dream. I started hyperventilating at the thought and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I really wished I eaten lunch or breakfast. I tried to stand but I tipped over and my vision blurred with tears _Its happening again _I thought as Dr. Valentine rushed to my side and carried my small-ish frame to her car

"Hang on Kay, we'll be there soon. Stay with me," She said shaking me and I tried to fight the increasingly heavy pull to go to sleep

**...**

**Tori's POV~ **

I was watching Aj and Amber and practicing for my concert in two weeks when I get a call from Cat who sounded close to tears

"I don't know what happened, I'm sorry!" She cried out into the phone and I said in a worried tone

"What happened?" I ask stopping

"I don't know Kay just...I don't know!" She sobbed in the phone "I have to go meet me at Sunnyshore Hospital, I'm sorry Tori." Cat said hanging up and I jumped up and grabbed the kids and hurried to the car not caring that it had started to rain. I called Jade as I pulled out of the driveway knowing right about know she'd be driving home

"Jade... don't freak out but Kay is being rushed to the hospital."

"WHAT?!" She screeched and I heard the car turn around

"I don't know anything but I need you to be careful," I yelled

"I'll see you there Tori,"

"Jadeyln August West! Listen to me be careful!" I repeated with more urgency as I heard a screeching noise and a crash "JADE!" I screamed but there was no answer except for the sounds of an ambulance. I pulled over to the side and wiped my eyes dry I thought _ Kay first, Jade second. _I then drove to the hospital as the babies cried sensing something was wrong

**...**

**Jade's POV~**

I started to see everything in glimpses as I couldn't remain conscious. I remember

_The light turns green I put my foot on the gas and start moving as someone blindsides me and hits the passenger side of my car causing my car to spin out and smash into a tree._

_...my wife screaming my name..._

_...ambulance sirens..._

_...firemen..._

and then it was dark.

**...**

**Tori's Pov~**

Just as I reach the hospital I see Cat coming running towards my car crying. I get out and hug her

"How is she?" I ask nervously

"Shes okay, she's asleep but she's okay. The doctors said that it was an anxiety attack. They need to run some blood tests but they think she's fine!" Cat screeched and I smiled brightly _My baby girl is okay _I thought as I took AJ and put them in that double stroller I kept in my car and started rushing inside as I remembered Jade. I ran up to the front desk "Jadeyln West was just brought here do to a car accident how is she?"

"She's in stable condition, room 232." The nurse said and I rushed to the elevator as fast as the stroller would let me Cat following closely behind me.

**...**

**Cadence's Pov~**

I woke up extremely groggy and my throat burn I quickly pointed to my throat but didnt open my eyes. Someone rushed to my side and put the glass of water to my mouth and I drank it up. All of it

"Be careful! Slow down...I don't need you to choke." The person said grumpily and I sat straight up in bed. _I know that grumpy voice_ I thought and smiled throwing my arms around Summer

"Summer..." I grinned and she smiled back

"You scared me Vega," She said worriedly

"Vega? Not LA?" I said confused

"Sikowitz suggested it. And I like it" She said breaking the hug and then I noticed Jessica and threw my arms around her but she hugged me back like a robot

"What's wrong?" I asked

"She's here. You knew where she was and you didn't tell me?" Jessica said her lip quivering

"I-I thought you hated her... I didn't want to tell you and upset you because you always seem so sensitive about your mother."

"THAT WOMEN IS NOT MY MOTHER!" Jessica screamed and I backed away from her

"Im sorry."

"Just don't Cadence, I hope you two are happy" She glared at me and left

**...**

**Tori's Pov~**

I sat next to Jade's bedside and waited for the doctor or nurse so I could find out what's wrong. Jade looked like a ghost with her pale skin bruised and bloody. It scared me and the babies so I sent them with Cat so I could wait for her to awake.

A young female doctor entered the room "Hello Mrs. West, I'm your wife's doctor."

"What's wrong with here?"

"She suffered a bad blow to the head and may be experiencing seizures, migraines, and headaches. Aside from that and the bruises and cuts she's fine and should be released in two days time."

"Thank you doctor,"

"Your Welcome," He said exiting the room

* * *

**it's 1:44am and I have a killer headache. I apologize for the suckiness. I hope you guys liked this ch. goodnight**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry about the update schedule my life is kind of sporatic right now**

* * *

**Cadence's Pov~**

I have been in the hospital for six hours now because they need to take tests on my blood pressure or something. I sat in my bed quietly playing Nasty Turtles and Where's my Cherris.

"Shit," I mumbled as I loose again. Sighing I put my phone down before picking it up again and dialing Jessica. It rings and rings and rings and then I get voicemail.

"_Uhh hi Jessica it's Cadence I was just calling again to apologize...again...I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. Please call be back. Bye_" I state and hang up I try again and again until what seems like 20 minutes of me calling. Getting pissed off I scream throwing my phone at the wall. Of course like the shit it is my Pearphone shatters

"I fucking hate you!" I yell at the remains of my phone and start to cry "I hate me!" I scream shifting in my bed. I reach for my Pear Pod and type out a message

**To: Jessy Parks **

**From: Candy Boo**

**Jess I so sorry I get out at ten and will have my parents drop me off shortly after. Please be there. I need to talk.**

"I'm so stupid she's not going to be there." I mumble but hit send anyway. Just as I put down my Pear Pod I hear my mother's voice.

"Cadence Zofia Skye Vega!" I sit up

"Mom?" I ask to see my mom standing there her head bandaged up, next to her was my other mama. I jumped out of bed to hug my mom so tightly "You're not dead!" I screamed and both my moms stared at me weird I then moved over to my other mom "Mom I'm so sorry I've been a bitch! I don't hate you or AJ!" I say sadly.

"It's okay Mija. You're a teenager me and your mother understand." I smile and Momma takes Mamá's hand but she's frowning

"This doesn't just end with a family moment and a stern reminder. This isn't one of those cheesy family dramas like Full House. You are not only going to be working at your mother's recording studio to pay off your phone but you're grounded for a month: school and home. All group projects will be done at our house. You not only broke Mamá's rules by dating that Jessica girl but you also swore and yelled at your mother." Momma lectured me and I just bowed my head and took my punishment with grace.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and my mother's both kissed my cheeks and left the room sighing I laid back down. I took the phone from the nightstand table and dialed Gretchen's number

"VEGA what do YOU want." She said in that over dramatic way pretending like I was bothering her.

"I need you." I begged. (Yes I begged)

"Be there in five." Summer said and I could tell she was about to say something snarky "And Vega just because _I'm _gay doesn't mean I'll be your booty call." She teased and my eyes widened in shock

"You're—" I couldn't even finish my sentence before she hung up. After one quick round of Where's my Cherries and Summer appeared in my doorway with chocolate

"I got you a snack." Summer said huffing. I could tell she had been rushing as her cheeks were flushed and a bead of sweat ran down her forehead

"So you're gay huh?" I teased sticking my tongue out at her "That explains why you're always looking at my legs when I wear shorts." I fibbed

"I don't stare at girls much less your tan calves." Summer said with a roll of her eyes. I held back a laugh and she sat down on the edge of my bed,

"Why am I here?" She asks

"Because I need a friend right now."

"We're not friends."

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Uh huh!"

"Uhh uh!"

"Yessss!"

"Nooooo!"

"Yesss"

"Nooooo"

"Yessssssssssssssssss"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." We glare at each other

"Yes."

"No! Wait I mean-"

"See we're not friends!" Summer smirked

"Then why'd you come?" I asked confused

"Because I felt like it!" Summer said defensively and pouted. You know I've never noticed how cute she looks when she's mad or flushed or tired. Or how her blue hair brings out her green eyes or how big her boobs were (okay maybe I did stare). I was snapped out of my thoughts by drumming her fingers on my thigh causing my panties to slightly stretch but I didn't care all I could think about was these new revelations of how Summer looked and acted

"I'm just glad you're still here." I smiled goofily and Summer rolled her eyes and leaned in kissing me. And I kissed her back.

* * *

**I wanna thank you guys for the 60 reviews and 2.4k views on this story. This story is starting to slow down so it might be ending soon. Yeah**


End file.
